Heroes and Villains
|previous = Shattered Sight |next = Darkness on the Edge of Town }} "Heroes and Villains" is the eleventh episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the seventy-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 14, 2014. Synopsis In the aftermath of the Snow Queen’s spell, our heroes try to pick up the pieces and Regina has to make a difficult choice. Hook’s fate hangs in the balance as Gold’s quest for power threatens everything he holds dear. And, in the Enchanted Forest flashback, an intrusion during Belle's stay at Rumplestiltskin's dark castle will wreak havoc in both the past and the future. Recap Deleted Scenes "Chasing Happy Endings" While Regina is having a meal at Granny's Diner, Henry comes in and informs her that they're still stuck in Storybrooke despite Ingrid's death. Regina says that she's heard thanks to the dwarves. Henry then tries to convince her mother to continue Operation Mongoose, which Regina answers that she's done chasing her happy ending and that whoever the Author is, they don't want to be found. Henry says that he refuses to believe that, which makes Regina smile and say that he doesn't have to worry about her. She then instructs her to go to work to his grandfather's pawnshop before it's getting too late. "Laundry and Tea Cakes" An extended version of the scene where Belle serves Rumplestiltskin tea and he whisks her off to laundry duty. Belle pours the Dark One a cup of tea and says that she figured out why he collects so many magical objects, like the gauntlet from Camelot. Sipping the tea, Rumplestiltskin remarks that he really needs to find more tasks for her. She believes that he has a hole in his heart, but he denies it, saying that he only has one in his stomach because she forgot the tea cakes. Snapping his fingers, a plate of cakes manifests. "Must I really do everything?", he asks her. As he helps himself to the cakes, Belle states that he is a lonely man and no matter how many things he requires, that's all they'll ever be: things, and an awful way to fill a heart. However, Rumplestiltskin says that the only thing missing from his life right now is clean clothes and with a snap of his fingers, a laundry basket full of clothes manifests on the dining table. Belle protests, saying that she scrubbed these clothes yesterday. The Dark One shoots back, "Well, scrub them again, dearie. You're getting a bit too big for your britches. You should remember your place. Cleaning mine." She gives him an angry look and grabs the clothes from the basket as she gets ready to go to work. "No Deal" Granny shoots an arrow at the Evil Queen and she quickly catches it, asking that where the bandit Snow White is. Granny doesn't answer and vanishes into thin air, revealing herself to be Rumplestiltskin. Regina says that she's in no mood for games, but Rumplestiltskin wants her maid back, thinking that it's Regina who captured her. Regina says that she knows nothing about her and that she uses crows, not ravens. She continues to mock him and says that the Dark One likes Belle, which makes Rumplestiltskin very angry and tell her to not test him. Regina says that she doesn't test him at all, but "Love is weakness", and he should have known it by now. "Magic Cake" While in the diner, Anna looks at the pastry on the table and asks what this is. Elsa remarks that it's "their version of a cake" and Anna jokingly says that it's a magic cake. Kristoff take a bite of it and likes it, but also says that they need to get back to Arendelle. Emma comes in and says that she has just spoken to Anton and informs the group that unfortunately, Storybrooke does not have an ideal climate at the moment and there will be no magic beans until spring. Anna becomes upset and worried due to Hans' current rule over Arendelle. Emma explains that they're trying, but portals are hard to come by. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Beverley Elliott *Merrin Dungey as Ursula *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Christie Laing as Maid Marian *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Uncredited *Unknown as Floyd Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the portal door to Arendelle aspiring the snow fall.File:411Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on November 1, 2014. *The episode is named after The Beach Boys song of the same name. Production Notes *A segment where Elsa thanks Emma for freeing her from the urn, was scripted, but got cut for timing. *Demon's Bluff is a real place in Anglesea, Australia. Angelsea lies in the state Victoria where the actress Emilie de Ravin was born. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur immediately after Rumplestiltskin gets the Magic Gauntlet in "The Broken Kingdom", after "Lacey" and "Darkness on the Edge of Town", and before Belle opens the curtains in Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep" (in the episode, the curtains are still nailed to the wall).File:411SoIFiguredItOut.png *The Storybrooke events take place after "Shattered Sight", and before "Heart of Gold". *The Arendelle events take place after "Fall" and before "The Final Battle Part 2". *The Land Without Magic epilogue takes place six weeks later, between "Heart of Gold" and "Darkness on the Edge of Town". Episode Connections *Mr. Gold and Belle's plan to see the world together are eventually fulfilled in "Beauty". *Belle's servitude as Rumplestiltskin's maid occurred due to a deal made in "Skin Deep". *The story behind the marionettes in Rumplestiltskin's castle is told in "That Still Small Voice". *How Rumplestiltskin got the Magic Gauntlet is revealed in "The Broken Kingdom". *How Henry knows the New York Public Library is explained in "An Untold Story". *Sand dollars were last used to deliver messages in "Dark Hollow". *How the Queens of Darkness first met is revealed in "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *Mr. Gold gets the dagger back in "Enter the Dragon". *Belle and Mr. Gold are back together again in "Swan Song". *Mr. Gold comes back to Storybrooke in "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *The Author's identity is revealed in "Best Laid Plans". *How Ursula ended up in the Land Without Magic is explained in "Best Laid Plans". |-|Cultural References= Religious *An angry Hook promises Mr. Gold that Mr. Gold's next life won't be so pleasant for him. Reincarnation is a shared element of various religious, spiritual and philosophical communities. *Still, Mr. Gold believes he doesn't need to care about Hook's promise, telling the pirate, "Given my immortality, you'll have quite the wait amongst the fire and brimstone". "Fire and brimstone" is a figurative expression of signs of God's wrath in the Bible. Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff from Frozen, as well as their homeland Arendelle. *The fact that Maleficent sends her message through a raven and later shapeshifts from a flock of ravens is a reference to the Disney film, where Maleficent owns a pet raven named Diablo. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale, Beauty and the Beast from the "Beauty and the Beast" fairytale, Robin Hood, Maid Marian and Will Scarlet from the ballad, the wicked fairy from "Sleeping Beauty", the sea witch from "The Little Mermaid" and Cruella De Vil from The Hundred and One Dalmatians. **Will Scarlet is also the Knave of Hearts from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The dalmatian puppy used to lure Belle away is a reference to the species of the same name from The Hundred and One Dalmatians. Popular Culture *A USA Today vending machine and a Daily News vending machine are seen on the streets of New York City.File:411Bus.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Several volumes of The Totem, the University of British Columbia yearbook from 1926-1942 and 1945-1966, are sitting in a cupboard in the Sorcerer's mansion.File:411AmToDie.png The scenes at the mansion were filmed at the Cecil Green Park House at the university.Filming report from "A Tale of Two Sisters": Costume Notes *Regina is wearingFile:411SavingMyLife.png a Cashmere Cable Knit V Neck Sweater from Brooks Brothers . *Belle is wearingFile:411TheRealDagger.png File:411ChangedOnceBefore.png a LOFT Quilted Skirt Dress over a Topshop Embellished Collar Shirt, and a Cadin Bow Belt from Club Monaco. . Note that the sleeves on Belle's blouse have been hemmed by the costume department. *When Belle takes the dagger and banishes Mr. Gold, she is wearingFile:411WhatComesNext.png a Babaton Pearce Wool Coat in Constant Camel. Note that Belle's coat has been shortened by the costume department. Fittingly enough, Belle wears the same coat when Mr. Gold takes back the dagger in "Enter the Dragon".File: 414HoldsOutDagger.png **Zelena wore the same coat when she masqueraded as Ariel in the Season Three episode "The Jolly Roger".File:317PourALittle.png *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:411AKingdom.png File:411Promo31.jpg a Kate Spade New York Bekki Turtleneck . |-|Goofs= Goofs *The old Storybrooke Pet Shelter sign can be seen in an establishing shot of Granny's Diner,File:411GrannysDiner.png even though Ingrid's ice cream shop, Any Given Sundae, moved into the pet shelter's premises in "A Tale of Two Sisters"File:401ElsaWalksThroughTown.png and was clearly established as still being there in episodes before and after "Heroes and Villains".In "Shattered Sight": File:410NotWorking.png In Darkness on the Edge of Town: File:412AnyGivenSundae.png The shot seems to be stock footage from Season One. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Vancouver's Stanley Park doubles as the Storybrooke Town Line for the opening scene by the ice wall and the scene where Robin and his family leave Storybrooke. File:IGlee j buckley-411.png A blue-screen was used for Elsa's ice wall, which was created in post-production via digital effects. *The Enchanted Forest flashback scenes outside Rumplestiltskin's castle were filmed in Burnaby's Central Park, on the boundary beside Swangard Stadium. *The scenes at Demon's Bluff were filmed on a fake bluff built at The Bridge Studios.File:IGlee j buckley-411-2.png *The street Mr. Gold steps onto after getting off the bus is Hornby Street in Vancouver, British Columbia. File:411Bus.png Notice how the buildings at the end of the street have been changed to resemble New York City; most noticeably, the Empire State Building has been digitally added to the shot. International Titles Videos 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Promo 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Sneak Peek 1 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- de:Heroes and Villains fr:4x11 nl:Heroes and Villains ru:Герои и злодеи